The Young not always Listen
by LordXaero
Summary: The Citadel Council is looking for resources, what would they find.


**THE YOUNG NOT ALWAYS DO AS THEY ARE TOLD.**

It's the year 2766 of the galactic standard and due to resource constrain on the known space, the citadel council under the pressure of the races they represent are moved to open mass relays on certain designated areas to the galactic south east….

 **Asari Scout Frigate Verallas on route to Relay 314.**

Captain Treeya Nuwani was pondering on her current assignment, she was a matron and anthropologist but was recalled to active duty for the explorations teams when the resource crisis kick in, she was assigned a military frigate repurposed for exploration and opening the relays, originally this system was assigned to a Turian patrol for opening and exploration but due to recent attacks by slavers the patrol was deployed to defense so her commission to this part of uncharted territory, her musings where cut short by the sensor and communications officer, "madam we have reach the relay 314, should I start opening secuence?"

-"Yes Nassana, start the procedure and advanced once we are clear, send message to citadel control of our situation"

-"Yes Madam"

From there the sequence passed fairly normal, and the relay was activated, the navigation officer moves the ship informing the relay of their mass and then their where plunge to the unknown…

 **Saraswati Supercluster, Cluster SDSS, Galaxy DR12 approximately 1.2 Giga parsecs from the milky way galaxy on the Laniakea Supercluster, Sanius System, Planet Shanxi, City Ship Agartha.**

Ive Nhealis was doing a system scan when the sensors flashed a warning, a small moon fracture itself and a construct appeared on their systems, as the construct power up itself with an unknown element, the rings start to rotate, and an energy pulse was released, a ship appeared on their sensors, unknown profile, unknown gravitic phenomenon, propulsion: a very primitive anti-matter engine, compiling a thorough report, she send it to the council chambers where the high government council of the colony city ship was actually on session and in conference with people of the federal council on terra, this was only a foot note, nothing out of the ordinary…..

 **Frigate Verallas just after relay exit.**

Captain the sensors are rebooting and powering up…. We detect a red star with a mass of 2.6 thessian suns, the gravimetric sensors detect 6 planets in orbit of the star, 3 rocky planets, 3 gas giants, only 1 of them in the goldilocks zone of the system, we need to get closer to be able to analyze the atmosphere, but from this position is possible that the planet could be capable of sustaining life, sensors ping, affirmative for ezzo, titanium and heavy metals on the asteroid belt between the last two gas giants, possible small planetoid ripped to shreds by the gravity wells.

Treeya commented of the repport give to her from Nassana.

Navigation, set course to the asteroid belt and then to the habitable planet for in deep scans, sent report to citadel control.

"Yes Madam"

Everything was normal on their readings, the system so far contain a lot of resources that the citadel races desperately needed, the war with the terminus systems was causing a significant drain on all the civilized space and the resources here garnered would be a welcome respite to them all, perhaps after all of this she would be able to return to her career, Nassana her friend was also counting the days for their discharge, it was after all a diplomat has no reason to stay on exploratory mission, but their where Asari and their loyalties was for the republic first.

Madam reaching orbit of the third planet from the star, sensors activating, scaning atmosphere, is composed of oxygen nitrogen on 70-30 % ratios respectively, sensors ping madam unknown alloy and structures on the surface, its… it's a city, scanning, power source unknown, we cannot detect it, advance architecture, some buildings seems to be a couple of kilometers height, is massive, 20 kilometers total, and is above the surface on a big lake on the northern hemisphere of the planet, detecting primitive settlements made of wood madam and an assaroid life form.

Treeya coudnt believed it a first contact with an unknown race, and for the sensors readings one that hadn't even leave their planet, the council would not like this, unless this race became a client of one of the three, this resources were untouchable, this complicated matters, "send sensor readings to citadel control with a priority alpha message, we have a first contact situation on this system"

 **City ship Agartha, Control Tower, Gate room**

Nhealis was walking down the stairs that lead to the astria portia and trying to reach the governor and high councilor Bortudh Frellyn, "Councilor Frellyn, I have news, the ship that enter the system through the sling shot construct has already reach orbit of Shanxi and has taken light scans of us, they are currently on geostationary orbit and doing scans of the planet, along with everything, I assume they sent message to their government due to the unknown quantum radiation on repetitive patterns, they seem to not have advanced communications technology."

-"Thank you Ive, activate passive ECM and keep an eye on this for now, called security and alerted them of the situation and activate gene locks on all our technology and knowledge, it was rather rude and impolite of them to do scans without asking permission, but kids do what kids do, they haven't learned manners"….

 **Serpent Nebula, Citadel Council Chambers, The Citadel**

Councilor Tevos was reading the sensor reading of the Frigate Verallas, one of the many ships currently opening relays and exploring new systems in their effort to find resources that where lost in the war against slavers, a war initiated by Aria T´loak she she burned Illium to the ground, a free space port governed by the Asari Republics and Safeguard by the Turian Hierarchy, but in the report something uncommon appeared a new race, unknown so far with only orbital images gathered, assaroid in appearance and really enigmatic, with a massive megacity 20 kilometers in diameter deposited on a lakebed that speaks of understanding of advanced principles of engineering, and a primitive society that so far scans showed sentience beings of the same race living on wooden huts, a polar opposite to the city on the lakebed, and so far no infrastructure that showed any type of aerodynamics technology, so that mean that this was no colony of any type but their actual home world and the fact that they haven't been able to detect any form of communication form the planet give credence to the believed that they were a young race, a really young race.

"Tevos I will claim this race and system for the Hierarchy, it was originally us that should have open this relay and explore the system, the resources of course will be shared with the council but this race could be made productive members of the council under our guiding hands" was Sparatus sudden and unexpected comment.

" I will only ask that the Salarian Union was given acces to their technology to understand better this new race, we have no other claims on these and accept on good will the sharing of the resources" Valern continued.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, this race has more in common with the Asari than the Turians and Salarians, and we haven't even made contact with them, we have already a diplomat on the scene, I will instructed that they made first contact and we will see of which they would choice to become clients to, we are all on reason that they are too young and need a guiding hand but that must be their choice, we all agree on the needed resources"

"I will recommend to the Primarch that a fleet be sent to that system but no to make any aggressive moves, just to provide security to your ship and to secure the system, in case a Batarian pirate appear on the scene" added Sparatus.

"Let's make the instructions then"….

 **Frigate Verallas in Orbit of the third planet from the local Star (Shanxi)**

"We have receive orders from the council themselves, we are to make contact with the local species of this planet, learned what we can from them and relay the information to the STG, a Turian Fleet I due to arrive in to this systems in the next few hours along with Spectre Nihlus Kryik, we are to offer the race to become a client race to us or to the Turians, let's be clear I don't like it, we are interfering with a really young race, that aparently knows nothing beyond their own skies but orders are orders and the needs of our races are greater that what this young race might be, navigation set course to their megacity"

Captain Treeya was watching with interest the planet of this new race as the Verallas glid elegantly through the atmosphere in the direction of the megalopolis they scan from orbit, and after approaching they marveled the engineering feats that even the Asari would be hard pressed to duplicate which only made this all more mysterious, how could an advance engineering society could live on wooden huts and have no air or space technology at all, even communications wise this was a blank civilization, no communication method of any type known by the council races was detected, how this race works was a wonder to them all but from the look of it they would become a client of one of the major 3, and that was a boon to them, they will rise to a galactic society by the more mature hand of them.

"Captain, we are approaching the edge of the city, where do we go from here?" commented Nassana.

"Near the central spire there seems to be a park of sorts with enough space for us to land and in direct view of the tallest building, takes us there, any contact from them? Any type of communication at all?"

"No madam, zero sensor readings on the communication suite"

"Well, this certainly will be interesting, once on land power down the engines and weapons, live energy for life support and barriers"…..

 **City Ship Agartha, Control Spire, Gate Room**

"It seems my dear friends that this young race has come to say hello after all, they have landed on the park in front of us, a delegation composed of four security officer, Ive and myself with go to meet the strangers, what can you tell me about them Ive?"

"I have been scanning their ship and systems and gain access to their data base, this race is called Asari and their government is called the Asari Republics, they form part of a larger ´ _galactic_ ´ conglomerate known as the Citadel Council which is headed by the three most senior and powerful races of this council, the Asari, the Turians and the Salarians, at least as to the extent their codex hints, they rule the know galaxy that to say the least is a rather childish assumption due to them only have explored 1% of this galaxy, and they have ruled for at least 2000 years of their galactic standard which is fairly similar to a Terran standard year, their history is plagued by misadministration, and acts that could be consider genocide, they are too naïve and young, their ascension to the stars was artificial, all of this races found relics or databases of a long lost civilization that their codex called the Protean Empire, which mysteriously disappear fifty thousand years ago, they never had the chance to find their own way, from the scans taken from them I can say with certain degree of confidence that their technology is limited, they don't possess FTL sensors of any type, they suffer what they called light lag and their communication systems don't have flexibility of any type as it depend of quantum entanglement and that can only be done with two link particles and can't move from there such as if they don't possess a particle to communicate to another ship over long distances then they wouldn't be able to communicate effectively on real time, the language of the Asari is called as their home planet, Thessian, I have translated their language and I'm sending it to your neural interfaces for upload."

"Thank you for your sudden report, lets met this younglings" comment Frellyn"

 **Firgate Vellaras**

Treeya, Nassana and 2 asari commandos where walking down the ramp when they catch a small delegation coming their way, on simple sight this race seems to look remarkably like them but with fur instead of crests and skin tones of many colors, this was really surreal and ethereal to them, once the delegation reach them they would try to initiate a meld to gain the language and start communications for this Nessana was ideal as a trained diplomat she received extensive training on meld.

Nassana was really nervous, they were meeting a new race apart from the language this race has sexual dimorphism, which means that a cultural barrier could be up between them so to break the silence she greets them hoping that they could catch the meaning if not the words so they could initiate a meld.

Frellyn was really curious as to what they were trying when one of the younglings in front of him start a diatribe of salutes and saying they mean no harm, perhaps they thought that they have to initiate contact with them hoping to break an imaginary language barrier, because by this time all of the tauri on planet would have known and understood High Tessian, but as the Nox day let the kids be kids.

Treeya was watching with slight amusement as Nassana was trying to imply that hey mean no harm to them and making hand movements to the head trying to implicate how a meld was done and to why of the need of it but all came crashing down to them when they hear the words of the leader of this new race in front of them.

Ive was currently enjoying the theatrics of the child's in front of her when she heard High Councilor Frellyn speak to them.

"As amusing and entertaining as this is I believed presentations are in order, Im High Councilor Bortudh Frellym, governor of this city and all the tauri that inhabits them, to my right is Ive Nhealis a friend and assistant to this meeting, behind us are four security guards, may I know to who I am speaking?"

Nassana was floored how, how on the goddess they knew how to speak Thessian, High Tessian at that, this made no sens….

Treeya seeing that Nassana was out of words decide to intervene and obtain answers to questions that she was sure all of them have regarding this development "Hello my name is Treeya Nuwani I'm captain of the ship Verallas of the Asari Republcs with me are Nassana Dantius as chief diplomat of the vessel and beside us are Val'saya Mire and Arovahin T'sorus as security specialists, if I may be brunt how do you speak High Tessian? Does an Asari has come here before?" which was something Treeya truly doubt due to the relay been deactivated.

"Our people has a gift for language, we can learn, understand and speak any language we came across and make extrapolations from it, it's a natural gift for us" Answer Nhealis for the councilor.

"Come with us, I don't imagine you came all this far to speak about languages" continue Frellyn.

To say the Asari was gob smacked would be an understatement this race learns languages as they hear them, they could be an incredible boon to any diplomatic corps on first contact situations, and so they followed and began the negotiations…

 **Serpent Nebula, Citadel Council Chambers, The Citadel**

Sparatus was in a rage apparently this Tauri were not interested in joining the citadel, once the Turian fleet arrived in orbit of the planet the tauri called Shanxi, a delegation was send to back up the Asari crew, they were welcomed and when the spectre presented a report about the strange lights that illuminate the city which were made of unknown crystals and technology and with the unknown type of power source an STG group was dispatched to learn more about this, in consequence more knowledge of the strange capabilities of this upstart race came along with more and clearer reports from the Salarian spies, apparently this city was a trove of unknown technology so advanced that could make the Proteans look childish in comparison, which raised the doubts who build this city because this tauri couldn't have done it, some of them still lived in wooden cabins and huts on the outskirts of this megacity and they teach their child to be one with nature and the universe, no type of school or teaching facilities were found, which means that this humans encounter the city and inhabited them with the ruling class living in them while the others living on its shade, at least this upstarts were pacifist.

"I Vote to take control of this trove of knowledge from the hands of this young race, is evident from the report of the STG that the tauri don't let them anywhere near of anything of importance, the heart of the city, the power core, anything, this city is made with unknown alloys and elements never seen before with technology too much advanced for them, they are young and need a guiding hand" comment Valern.

"The Primarchs are of the voice that this race must be brought to heel, this city is too much for them, we could build a city similar to the one they inhabit and take no notice of any change and they haven't even developed atmospheric flight for spirits sake"

"The Armali council don't want to take aggressive actions, that diplomacy must prevail, lets make a summon to this Governor Frellyn of depending of the results actions would be taken"

TYNADATAT

When the spectre Nihlus Kryik and a task force of Turian Cabals reach the control tower to take Concilor Bortudh Frellyn at gun point to one of the Turian cruiser in orbit the hospitality of the tauri was thrown apart and they were all forcefully ejected from the city, and when semitransparent bubble appear to cover the city the situation went up in chaos and a short transmission was made where Ive and Frellyn where going to go with them in one of their transport vessel to this Council, the Turians not liking the tone of the upstart set threats of imprisonment for taking something that clearly the tauri had not made and the control of the city should fall to into more enlightenment hands, the tauri council was not impressed with their maturity but still went with them taking a gate ship to the frigate Verallas with the citadel as destination.

TYNADATAT

"Bortudh Frellyn you were called to this honored hall because of your defiance to galactic laws and ruling, your race have been found in contempt when you not relinquished control of technology far above your station, technology that must be regulated by the hands of a more noble and guiding hand like ours, relinquished the city or face prision" Councilor Valern stated.

"The only thing worse than being blind is having sight but no vision, your request is denied, you have no right to what never was yours, to understand our word and meaning must be first travel a similar road, when you open yours and _see_ that your way is not the only way you may be able to listen, we have try to teach you reason but as ours friend told us once, the young not always listen, we will leave this region of space and never to come back at least until you learn but remember the candle that burn twice as fast bur twice as bright"

As this was told an energy surge comes from Frellyn and Nhealis and a shimmering of light similar to what was enveloping the city on Shanxi, cover them both.

"Councilors this is Executor Palin, what the tauri called a gateship is powering up and leaving the docks in route to the citadel presidium tower"

While the councilors where trying to digest that information another frantic called from the dreadnought ´ _Might of Palaven_ ´ in orbit of Shanxi from the voice the same spectre they send to secure a technological wonder never before seen on the galaxy," Councilors in don't believe what I'm seeing, the city, is raising from the lake bed is fast approaching orbit, Spirits sake how are they doing it is twenty kilometer across how they are doing it with no element zero, is has reached orbit and acceleration, for the Primarchs a tear in space has open and the city is gone now."

"Stopped this" was Tevos outcry "We can learn from each other" now it was clear the colossal mistakes and assumptions they made. But before their very eyes the two tauri walk to the window in the tower and cross it as it was air, their small ship at this time reach them and enter the same way they live the chambers, as the gateship was leaving the citadel a massive bluish purple tear in space open and the most beautiful sight any of them would ever see approaches them a massive City Ship in Snow Flake design half the size of the citadel but more impressive by the technology and mobility, and as the gateship disappear inside this massive mobile city another tear is space appear to swallow them up to never seen again.

The fall out of the failed first contact would seem the three councilor out of job and after a few years of analysis more shocking revelations would appear, after a through examinations of videofiles and sensors recordings and a mineralogy study of the planet and system is was discovered that the planet itself was built by this mysterious and advanced race, ´ _The Tauri_ ´ no fossils records could be found anywhere on the planet neither animal or plant and the radiation residue of the rocks claim an impressive and devastation true, the planet was less than 10 years old, how could this be possible was anyone guess, but in the next years would be the focus of many debates along with all the events surrounding the botched first contact.

A few years later the Galaxy was immersed in a Genocide war against too advanced and intelligent machines, that was when the council of the time send a ship to the system that was object of study and quarantined in the hope of ever contacting the tauri again, to allow a frantic transmission to be made in a plea of help, for many weeks the send the transmission until one day a beautiful and massive ship of silver white with the same alloys appeared before them. The pleas for help were heard and answered, the tauri returned with powerful and advanced ships that sweep the galaxy of murdering machines and in the same form as they came they leave, leaving a bewildered civilization behind.

But in the minds of the tauri were the words of their longtime friends the Nox, The children not always do as they are told and rarely listen to their elders. Hoping the childrens there could learn of their mistakes.

A/N: it's a little rushed I know but it was not about war but about mature races and childrens.


End file.
